For the Record
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Roxas and Axel drag their friends to a house in the middle of no where. Crack, Slash, drama, Roxas x Axel (Main) Sora x Riku Zexion x Demyx Ventus x Terra Hayner x Seifer Vanitas x Xion Xemnas x Saix Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

The following words are very important: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor will I ever own said game rights. It is a sad but true tragedy but alas, I do own this story so that the people of this world can find out how twisted I am- I mean… look! A distraction!

Main pairing:

AkuRoku (Roxas x Axel)

Summary:

No one understood their relationship, just two totally different boys with two totally different attitudes. They were always fighting and never seemed to get along. So why were they happier than we are? It doesn't make sense.

Chapter 1:

XXX

**Ventus' POV**

XXX

I looked through my drawers for what seemed like the hundredth time before growling and yelling, "Where is it?" to my bipolar husband. He seemed in a good mood today so that was the highlight of my day.

Terra just sat on our bed with that stupid amused smirk of him. He pointed to the desk in the corner where my camera sat innocently. I frowned, how long had it been there. I snatched it quickly and checked to see how much memory was in it.

Terra swung his legs on the side of the bed. "When did they say they were coming?" he asked curiously.

Last week our friend Axel told us that his husband, who I never met, had rented a summer house this year and since none of us had jobs, which was pretty upsetting, he offered to let us stay.

Axel was the only one in our group of friends with kids only because his husband's sister had been raped and she was only sixteen so they took in her twin boys. I felt terribly bad for the sister only because she couldn't bear seeing the boys without crying.

I never actually official met Axel's kids. I briefly saw him out shopping with his husband and the twins once but never approached them. I was honestly surprised at the beautiful blond boy Axel had gotten his hands on and how close the kids looked to Axel and his husband (okay, so I don't actually know his husband's name or his kid's names). The boys were small at the time and probably couldn't crawl.

A beeping outside caught my attention. Terra grabbed our heavier suitcases and I grabbed the remaining bags and stuffed my camera in a backpack.

Axel stood outside a RV truck with a goofy grin on his face. I don't know how he could have afforded something like this but it was cool.

"Where's your husband?" Terra asked as he put our bags in the storage area. I walked in to explore the inside and found a surprisingly clean inside. We would be spending a couple days in here to get to the house so I was thankful it was clean.

Axel looked confused for a second before grinning, "Oh, he is taking another RV up with his friends and the kids tomorrow. We didn't have enough room and his job was delaying him. Besides, this RV is already pretty crowded with the seven of us."

"Seven?" I asked looking around curiously.

"Sora and Riku are in the back and I still need to pick up Demyx and Zexion."

I nodded and claimed the passenger's seat. "I think I remember them."

Terra and Axel started a conversation pretty quickly into the ride. I sighed and dozed off.

XXX

**Sora's POV**

XXX

I can't believe Riku agreed to this, I guess since Axel was his best friend but why do we have to spend our whole summer away from Wi-Fi? I love nature, I really do. I just love my IPod more. There was no internet or any kind of service where we were headed and how was I supposed to keep to date with my games and social networking?

How were random strangers going to know what I ate for breakfast?

I pouted and looked out the window. Trees, a rock, more trees, oh look! A bird! Wait little bird! Move-Splat-… no more little bird…

Nature is depressing.

Riku, who had terrible car sickness, was on his back probably cursing every God out there for his condition and Axel for dragging us on this little expedition.

I was dreading the small place in Vermont we were headed. No contact to the outside world. I wonder if there was a TV.

Then there was the issue that I didn't really know any of Axel's friends very well. I had recently moved to Florida and didn't really have friends of my own because I was focused on my career. I only moved because of Riku. We went to the same High school together and had dated on and off until collage. After collage we met up again after a year and I left everything behind to elope and be with him.

I can't say I regret that decision only because I know Riku loved me and would do anything for me. And I would do anything for him; like leave everything to elope with him and go on a Wi-Fi less trip with people I don't know.

And the other part of the reason I came was because apparently Riku's friend Axel had two babies. I had a major soft spot for babies and had always wanted a big family but I was still settling into my career and recovering from student loans.

Axel seemed nice so far. He even let Riku lie down in the back. I guess it won't be too bad.

I mean it isn't like someone can die from the lack of internet, can they?

Old people survived so it's possible… right?

XXX

**Demyx's POV **

XXX

I had met Axel in college. He seemed like a cool guy and went as far as joining a band I was in for a while. I loved music and he was an amazing vocalist.

I kept in contact with him and I guess we were friends but I didn't think we were that close so when he offered to take me and my husband on a vacation I was pretty shocked. I mean he had just came back from a trip to China looking half dead and just tell me he needs a break and he wants me to come. Since my music career was on a standstill I decided I could use some inspiration.

Zexion and Axel never really got along when we were in the band together, hence the reason Axel left the band. Their personalities clashed.

I hoped this was an opportunity to get to know Axel better.

XXX

**Riku's POV**

XXX

I hated cars in all forms. But I decided RV's are the worst. Axel would probably be filming me if he had someone else available to drive. He and his stupid video camera probably had more blackmail of me than I can remember. He brings the damn thing everywhere.

He's always had it and it seems like a part of him.

Sora was moping in the corner, thank god. I don't think I could have put up with his constant complaining today so I told him where we were going didn't have internet so he would pout and be quiet the entire ride. He will probably be pissed once he finds out there is in fact connection to the outside world but I will cross that bridge when I come to it.

But hey, we have a love-hate relationship so I'm sure we'll be fine.

Sora sighed and crawled into the bed with me. He cuddled to my chest and sighed. He loved human contact for some reason and could go very long without talking to someone. It was cute, not that I would tell him that if I valued my life.

He would get angry if someone called him cute because he sees it as weak.

But when he is angry, he is adorable.

XXX

Chapter one you guys! I hope you like it. It will hopefully be filled with drama and humor and romance.

Review and tell me if I should continue this story and what you think. Once I get out of the introduction the chapters will get longer. Anyway, thanks for reading. If my set up is confusing please tell me and I will switch to 3rd person.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't have any ownership of this story and for that I am upset. However! I still have spirit to continue updating so here is chapter 2!

Pairings:

Roxas x Axel (Main)

Sora x Riku

Zexion x Demyx

Ventus x Terra

Hayner x Seifer

Vanitas x Xion

Xemnas x Saix

Current Summary:

No one understood their relationship, just two totally different boys with two totally different attitudes. They were always fighting and never seemed to get along. So why were they happier than we are? It doesn't make sense.

Chapter 2:

XXX

**Hayner's POV**

XXX

I loved Roxas to death, I really did. But going to the middle of nowhere with a bunch of strangers and bratty children wasn't my definition of fun.

Seifer, that lazy ass fiancé of mine was fast asleep dumping any and all possible conversation on me. Our RV got dumped with all the kids because apparently Roxas' good for nothing husband had friends who are idiots and can't support a family. I was not looking forward to meeting them.

I don't know how anyone ever caught Roxas' eye. He is the single most pickiest person I know but I'm glad this mysterious stranger did find him. Roxas had been happier than he had ever been and I'm glad. He was going through a rough patch since his family moved back to Japan without him and then the heartbreaking news about his little sister being raped. I'm just glad he had someone to keep him grounded this entire time.

We were really close when we were younger because we would play at the same playground with some other kids. Olette and Pence were part of our little group and we would always play superheroes around town and freak our parents out when they couldn't find us.

Olette, Pence and I went to the same school and I didn't know until later that Roxas went to a private school because his family was rich. My view in him never changed.

Then when we were in the summer before seventh grade we made a huge mistake. We were exploring an abandoned house on a fear test because we were just stupid kids.

It was supposed to be a joke. We didn't think there was anyone inside.

They shot Pence first and Olette's cry was all I could hear after the first deafening shot.

Pence never got up.

Roxas had called the police after he recovered from watching Pence fall. The two of us were tied up and watched the cruel men hurt Olette. We screamed so they covered our mouths, we were helpless and were forced to watch them deflower the girl we both had a huge crush on.

It was etched deeply in our brain. After the police rescued us did we start crying. We acted like babies but it was understandable. We were scarred and nothing could make us un-see or hear what we just witnessed. Nothing could take the pain away or let us forget. Nothing could bring Pence back.

We didn't know how it could get worse.

And then Olette killed herself and Roxas and I were separated again for school. And we would cut and cry and drink and smoke and cry again but nothing made the pain leave for long. It would always come back. Roxas' parents found out and he was taken to a boarding school for troubled kids and I was completely left alone.

Seifer, my childhood bully, saved me.

But that's a different story for a different day.

XXX

**Sora's POV**

XXX

I was furious. Riku was going to die a slow, painful death and I would laugh maniacally.

"What do you mean there is Wi-Fi?" I asked slowly and dangerously.

Axel laughed nervously, "who told you there wasn't any?"

I turned to glare at Riku. That's right. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

I wasn't expecting the house to look this big. It was like a mansion and it was quite beautiful. There was a lake around the front and plenty of room to do barbecues or run around. The house itself was magnificent. Unfortunately there weren't enough rooms for everyone so we would have to share. Axel had claimed the master room for himself and his family while Riku and I got stuck with one of Axel's husband's friends.

I was pretty happy to see there was a TV.

"So how did your husband find this place?"

Axel looked up curiously, "First of all, his name is Roxas."

"I honestly didn't know that." Riku said as he claimed the seat next to me.

"His family owned this house. It was a summer house that he used to go to for a week every summer growing up. Last year we spent a month here and decided it was nice, so we invited you guys. Since his family moved back to Japan he owns the house."

"Can I watch TV?" I asked grabbing for the remote.

Axel hesitated. "We don't have cable if that's what you're asking. It's just video diaries and video tapes."

"Really?" I asked.

Ventus, a small blond boy, raced to the cassette player and popped in a movie. He settled on the couch near me and stole the remote.

The kid had good taste in movies. By the end on_ Bambi_ we were hugging each other and crying.

"He's so brave!" Ventus cried. I nodded my agreement.

"And the way he was so strong after his mother died!" I added.

We broke into another round of tears.

XXX

**Riku's POV**

XXX

It was late afternoon when Roxas and his friends showed up. Sora and Ventus were clutching each other while watching _Beauty and the Beast _and while it was pretty comical it left me to unpack all by myself. I assume it was punishment for telling him there was no Wi-Fi.

We all went out to help them unpack.

I was surprised to see Roxas, I never expected him to look as cute as he did. He was stunning, elegant, rich, and probably very smart. How that hell did Axel trick that poor boy into marrying him.

In his arms were two cranky looking boys. The first one had Roxas' stunning blond hair so I assumed Roxas and his sister looked similar. The second boy had strawberry blond hair that flew everywhere. Both boys had cute baby blue eyes, similar from Roxas so I assumed Roxas and his sister both had the same gorgeous blue eyes.

Axel took the squeaking blond out of Roxas' arms and bounced him. Then he leaned down and kissed his husband on the lips softly.

A huge dog jumped out of the RV followed by two smaller dogs and a young pregnant Asian woman with a fat cat. A silver haired girl no older than three was slowing getting out of the RV with the help of a blue haired boy, probably her older brother. He looked about five. A seven year old Asian boy holding a young little girl came out next followed by a man with dark skin and platinum hair. A blue haired man appeared next. A dark haired man exited next followed by a blond man and a brunet man.

I stared at the two people who exited last.

No! it couldn't be. Sora stiffened next to me.

"Is that?"

The two men caught sight of us.

"Sora? Riku? Is that you?" the blond sounded friendly but I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Hayner, Seifer." I forced a smile.

Of course our school bullies would be here.

XXX

What do you think? Please review and I will update soon. And if anyone can give me a good summary for this story can you please give me one?


	3. Chapter 3

Story: For the Record – Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts sadly; I am not the genius mastermind behind it all. To be honest I only played two Kingdom Hearts games… don't look at me! As for the games I played the first one was with Roxas and his time at the Organization. I think it's called 356 days or something close to that. The second one was with Sora and he was sucked into some virtual world to get rid of cubes. They're both DS games because I only own a DS….

Pairings: (Are you really going to make me list it all again? Oh! You are… well then…)

Axel x Roxas

Riku x Sora

Zexion x Demyx

Ventus x Terra

Vanitas x Xion

Saix x Xemnas

Hayner x Seifer

Chapter 3:

XXX

**Seifer's POV**

XXX

I frowned when I saw Hayner stiffen; I looked to see what had him so scared and almost growl. Sora and Riku made Hayner's life hell in school by always trying to one up him. Hayner was put on suicide watch because of them! After the traumatic experience of watching his friends get murdered and raped in front of him and making him feel worthless. After he watched Olette progressively get worse and worse until she killed herself. After he watched the only friend who understood what he was going through get shipped off to a boarding school.

And he tried so hard to get better. Study very hard and join the football team in hopes of a scholarship only to -

I was shaken out of my thoughts when my son tugged on my pants. We adopted him around the time Roxas' sister gave her kids to Roxas so that they would be close in age. I found out that with our son the pain Hayner felt would melt away and he would smile again. For that one reason we named him Kai Pence. Originally we were going to just name him Pence but Hayner would start crying whenever his name was called so I suggested we put that as his middle name.

Later we adopted a little girl the same age as the boys and gave her the name Ariel Olette because of her red hair. Ariel was also Olette's favorite movie.

I lifted Kai and wrapped my arm around Hayner's waist and guided us inside the house. Roxas had shown us photos but it was more beautiful in person. Hayner relaxed and sat on the sofa, I placed Kai in his arms and left to get Ari (A/N -Ariel's nickname) and the baby bag.

Ari was asleep, thank God. She hated car rides and slept like a rock during them. Her hazel-blue eyes blinked open and she stared sleepily at me like how dare I wake her up. I chuckled and pulled her entire car seat out. I grabbed the diaper bag beside it and carried them both into the house.

Ari whined in displeasure and started crying. I sighed and took her out of the car seat. She whimpered a little before calming down.

"She has you wrapped around her finger," Roxas laughed as he rocked his son to sleep. The blond boy Axel was currently with was named Isa while the pink haired boy was Lea. I remember Lea was the name Axel's twin brother was named who didn't survive his first year of life due to birth complications and Isa was Axel's best friend growing up who was diagnosed with a terminal Cancer. Roxas said that Isa fought so hard and in the end his body just couldn't take it anymore.

I smiled and looked at Ari's cute grumpy face, "she is named after the most stubborn girl alive."

And we laughed together.

XXX

Sora's POV

XXX

I watched Seifer as he handled those kids with care and carefulness. Maybe he had changed from that heartless bully to a loving father though that idea seemed rather farfetched.

Axel called us all inside to introduce everyone properly. His husband could have been a model because of how beautiful he was.

Of course Axel would give us Seifer and Hayner as roommates. I wanted to complain but what was I supposed to say? It was just sleeping.

Ventus and I returned to our couch to watch more Disney movies.

Hayner gasped and we all loved over at him staring at a photo.

"Oh my God, I remember this picture." He explained to Seifer, I listened in anyway. "I think we were about five but all four of us were trying to make our families lunch. Roxas and I got peanut butter all over us and Pence and Olette were covered in strawberry jam." A sad look twinkled in his eyes. He slumped into Seifer's arms and just stared at the photo.

"I miss them." He confessed burying his head in Seifer's arms.

I wasn't sure what to think. Something must have happened to make him look so lost and helpless.

"Hey! I found it!" I looked over to see Axel holding up a basket filled with tapes, a goofy smile on his face.

Roxas groaned, "I thought I burned those."

Axel frowned, "you did burn those ones. These aren't sex tapes though."

"You made a sex tape?" I asked causing both of them to blush.

"Can we watch those ones then?" Riku asked. "Not sex tapes I mean…"

"Pervert." I coughed.

Axel's smile faltered, "I'm not sure you should see these tapes."

"Please!" Ventus begged, he looked excited, "I wanna see all the creepy things you caught on camera."

Axel sighed, "alright, but only since I trust you guys. I don't want any of the information on these tapes leaked."

XXX

Nobodies POV

XXX

Everyone sat on the couches and turned their attention towards the TV. The kids were all asleep and in their rooms so Axel didn't have to worry about the kids seeing something bad.

Axel gave everyone a weak smile, "well then. Choose a title and we'll watch it." He suggested. "Roxas and I have nothing to hide."

Sora jumped up quickly, "I'll choose!" he ran to the basket and paused, "some of them are just numbered, what does that mean?"

Axel looked away, "listen, Roxas and I went through a rough time when we were younger. Our therapist told me I should record all my thoughts and it sort of became a habit of mine. Roxas kept to writing and journalism but some of those are his attempts."

"You went to therapy?" Ventus asked curiously.

Sora reached into the basket, "you're sure we can watch these?"

Axel nodded, "you always complain about getting to know us. This is a good way because Rox and I aren't good at just talking about it."

Sora pulled a tape labeled _To My Beloved Brother_ and handed it to Axel. Axel smiled at the tape before putting it in and sitting next to Roxas. After rewinding the tape a pretty blond girl appeared, her eyes just as blue as Roxas' and her hair a whitish blond. She smiled at the camera. Axel paused the tapes.

"That's Roxas' sister. Lea and Isa's mother." He let the fact that this beautiful girl was cruelly taken advantage of before playing the tape. "Her name is Namine."

The tape continued.

"_Hello Roxas, if you're seeing this tape it means that I have already left for Japan. I couldn't stay here any longer. You were at school so I asked Cloud to drop me off at the airport. I wanted to wait for you but your boarding school is so strict and…" she shook her pretty head, "I just need to be with Mom right now. I'm sorry this couldn't be face to face or over the throne I just didn't have the heart to tell you I was going to leave you after what happened with your friends. I know you'll do great with the family business and Cloud even said he would stay with you until you got the hang of it before returning to England."_

_The blond girl stood and turned showing a tattoo with Roxas' name and Cloud's name on her shoulder._

_She turned around and smiled again, "I almost forgot. I'm getting married soon. I wish you could be there but my arranged marriage won't wait for anyone. His name is Tidus and he seems very nice. His family owns an oil company and we will get to travel a lot. I always wanted to see the world. Ahem. I don't really know how to end this so good bye I guess."_

The screen fuzzed up. Her

"Your sister is cute," Sora said.

Roxas glared at him for a second, "yeah, the rapist thought so too."

Sora looked down. Saix took the tape out and replaced it with one labeled _Salt._

_A red haired boy, he couldn't be over five, appeared on the screen, his green eyes were huge and he was, to put shortly, quite adorable._

"_Reno, how can you tell if this thingy is working?" the boy asked as he tapped the glass twice. An older boy, maybe about seven, slapped the first boy's arm away. _

"_Don't do that Axel! You might break it!" Reno snapped._

"_Well so-rry," Axel growled back._

"_Boys, stop fighting." A girl's voice said. A four year old girl with pretty red hair and deep eyes crossed her arms._

"_You're not the boss of us Kairi." Reno said as he turned his back towards his younger siblings._

_Kairi just smiled, "So Axel, what are you doing?"_

_Axel grinned at her, "I'm trying to fix this thing for my trip to America with mommy."_

"_I want to go to America!" Kairi exclaimed._

"_You can't. We're translators and your Mandarin is terrible. I mean what type of person who lived in China all their life can't even speak Mandarin?"_

"_S-shut up! It's hard, okay!" she snapped. Her red hair flew to the side as she turned her head._

"_I know it's hard. I learned it. I'm a naturalist now!" Axel bragged._

_Reno slapped Axel upside the head. "Don't use words you don't know."_

_Axel scowled, "I know what naturalist means! It's a person that is- um- natural at something which means they are very good at it. Right?"_

"_Just as you're natural at fixing cameras?"_

"_You're just jealous I get to go to America and you don't."_

"_As if!" he scoffed. _

"_Axel, you should save your film room on this." A soft voice said._

"_Mommy!" Kairi said running to a gorgeous redhead. _

"_Axel, press this button to stop recording,"_

The screen went fuzzy again.

XXX

Review for virtual hugs and cookies!


End file.
